Glide
by igeegeei
Summary: Rewrite of "a Shining new world that's not so shiny" (not listed anymore) First in my "Glide" story line, basics? ok: girls gets turned cybertroninan by an allspark fragment and goes on an epic adventure yea its a lot more entertaining than it sounds X-D WARNING: SNARK and TF swear words I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS just my OC Glide X-D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers but Glide is mine (if you want to use her ask please :-3)**

**FYI: this story switches between 1****st**** person and 3****rd**** person (unlimited)… if you don't know what 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person are comment and ill explain :-3**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY *rides off on a black unicorn waving a large quill trailing sparkles everywhere***

***this is actions or sound effects***

**~Thoughts…. " primus invading the mind"~**

"**Talking"**

Darkness…. Complete and total darkness... then the flashback started

*alarm going off*

I woke up and looked around my living area… for a tree house it wasn't half bad. I had my couch, my bed, a mini fridge, a camping cooking stove, a makeshift shower, and a makeshift sink. The size wasn't bad ether it was fairly roomy even with everything inside plus all my odds and ends like the random pile of shiny stuff over on the desk I made out of broken crates. ~ooooo I love my shiny stuff~

Not exactly how I though I'd end up striking out on my own but hey what can you do when you have almost no one? At least the park ranger was nice enough to let me take up residence in the old lookout tower... well after I had agreed to help maintain the hiking trails, help guide tourists, and inform people about the proper ways to protect one's self when in nature and I totally agreed ~*cough* is not a total tree hugger *cough*~...~ok yes I am... nature is life, life is precious and I'll be a cold mindless robot the day I decide not to protect it~

*Alarm switches to nuke sounds*

*Squeals* *thud* "mmmff" I grunted as I assessed my new position... the floor... groaning I pried myself out of my blanket cocoon….must have gotten wrapped up while tossing and turning last night… ~_Strange I didn't have a nightmare last night why would I have tossed and turned_?~…

I got up and slammed my fist on the alarm clock until it stopped making things explode ~I REALLY need to change the setting on that clock~ then proceeded to get dressed and started my daily routine

I turned on my mp3 player and put my headphones on, the song Crazy Train started to play and I began dancing around like an idiot while packing my purse ~_CRAZY…..BUT THAT'S HOW IT GOOOOOOS_~ then checking the calendar, my grocery list, and my personal schedule

"Well time to start the day" I grabbed my purse ~_GOING OFF THE RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN_~ and exited the tree house

"THE MEDIA SELLS IT AND YOU LIVE THE ROLE" I sang as I climbed down the rope ladder and took my bike out from behind the outhouse Then headed towards town… little did I know that I wasn't going to make it there…

While riding along the main hiking path a flash of blue caught my eye and I skid to a stop. Curiosity overpowering caution, I propped my bike up against a tree and went to investigate. Slowly making my way through the thick underbrush and tight trees ~I know I was told to jump off the beaten path and carve out my own destiny but this is ridiculous~ then I noticed broken limbs and smaller trees with burnt zigzags becoming more and more numerous , soon I came upon an area where it looked like something exploded ~_whoa that must have been a big boom... my alarm clock nukes probably drowned it out..._ ~ at the center was a large blue crystal ~_that must have been what I saw while riding_~ it was flickering and glowing

A smile spread across my face ~_I've never seen anything like this... it's so pretty I love the cyan type color_~ *ADD and shiny addiction kicking in*~_I want to touch it… but is it safe?...its soooo tempting... and pretty... I'm going to touch it_~

I reached out and touched the sparkaling blue crystal…. BIG MISTAKE!

An electrical serge went through my body… I could hear screaming only to realize… I was the one screaming…

I shook my head and looked around… still surrounded by darkness that didn't seem to end…

**Not much different but I feel its better X-D (for those of you just finding this story this is a improved version of my story "A Shining New world That Is Not So Shiny")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last we left off?... uhhh… OH YEA.. Surrounded by darkness after seeing flashback**

**I still feel this story is a few taps from being a crack…**

**This is TFA universe with some very tiny adjustments…..ill tell them as they appear….. ONWARD WE GO alsoIll list terms as they appear in the story**

**Cycle- minuet**

**Pedes -foot**

**Optics-eyes**

*in the darkness*

I looked around again in hopes of seeing SOMETHTHING but nothing…. ~go figure its dark and I can't see~

"Well this is just hunky dory"

"Actually this is Primus"

"EEP" I looked around for the origin of the voce but see nothing…. Except darkness ~Yay its dark and my claustrophobia with paranoia is kicking in... I'll probably start talking to myself soon~

A loud chuckle surrounded me ~great I feel like a little lost petro-puppy and a disembodied voice is amused by my jumpiness…..wait… what the heck is a petro-puppy?~

"Uhhhh… hello?" I asked ~what did he say his designation was?... wait... designation? since when do I use that word?~

"Yes?" the voice boomed around me and I jumped again ~oh... I got an answer~

"Mind explaining what's going on?"

"All in due time youngling" ~oh he is one of THOES types... wait youngling? What?...ok then, maybe another approach is needed~

I took a deep breath aaaaand "where am I? Am I dead? Where the shiny blue thing? Why is it dark? Is this the inside of my head? It's a lot more empty than I thought it would be, if it is are you…"

A loud chuckle surrounded me again stopping me mid-chatter ~awww I was just getting to the interesting questions too~

"You certainly are a unique one aren't you?" the voice inquired ~Primus its designation is primus~

"Oh you have no idea…" I said with one hand on my hip and waving the other around, that granted another chuckle

"Well considering how curios and observant you are I'm guessing you learn by experience so ill just hurry this along and help you when you need it"

"Sounds good to me" ~ok so I have a guardian now... I'll just add him to the list of voices in my head~

"a few things first… your name is Glide, the personal memories you have are skewed and hard to access due to an accident you cannot remember, you cannot recall much of your life other than your name, and the information in lessons from your schooling and personal research but they are fuzzy, your solid memories start when you wake up"

~Wake up?...I'm recharging?... wow my vocabulary is weird I must have a concussion or something~

I onlined my optics ... ~again with the weird vocabulary~… befuzzled ~HAHAHA YES A NORMAL WORD...well for me anyway~ I stood up and turned my attention to the text flashing across my vision, I reviewed it while tapping my chin

Designation: Glide

Status: CPU DAMAGED ~well that was expected~

CPU Functionality: adequate ~huh a bit higher than normal~

Systems: functioning at 83%

Fuel: 45%

Energy: 65%

Location: *processing*…error….*scanning*… generic asteroid of abnormally large proportions….*processing*….. Unable to pinpoint location

"Ok" I thought out loud "soooo I'm in space and I'm a robot now?" ~that would explain the computer like diagnostics flashing across my vision~

~"yes, yes you are"~

"EEP" I was startled by the sudden voice booming in my head

~*chuckling* "you pick up on things faster than I thought"~

"I am surprisingly not un-nerved about this…"

~"Why don't you try out the hovering ability you have?"~

"huh?" I felt a click in my chest and a message flashed across my vision

Hovering: Activated

"Ooooooo" I pushed off with one pedes ~hmmm I must be thinking with the terms of….. Whatever I am now that would explain a lot~ and began gliding with the other "hey" I smiled "this is like roller-skating" I started gliding around enjoying the free feeling when a message flashed across my vision again

***WARNING*** unknown energy signatures incoming

Faction: Decepticon

ETA: 15 cycles

"decep-ta-what-ta?"

~"you may want to avoid them…"~

"Uh ok…." glancing around at the barren area surrounding me I realize there is nowhere to hide… so I picked a direction and sped off as fast as I could glide

**Chapter 2 edited eh not much here changed I like this chapter X-D snark and confusion is fun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where were we?... oh yea glide running…errmm….. gliding for her life**

**Ok this chapter goes from 3rd person to 1****st**** person (marked transition will be " .*-*-*-*-*-*")**

**After this only posting one a day so it's not a cluster of chapters being posted on one day (also gives me a chance o get more viewers... huh taking a marketing class in high school really does pay of...)**

**Also there is …..what do you call it when you rephrase a line but you still know where it came from?... well you will know when u read it :-3 (there will be a bunch of silly little one liners throughout the story) and a bit of TF style potty mouthing from Glide…. Nothing quite like being pinpointed as the personal amusement for the universe…. I PITTY YOU WASPINATOR **

**ON WITH THE STORY…. Why hello Starscream….**

A trine of jets are out on a scouting mission checking out a section of an asteroid belt scouting out the area for a possible second base if the first became compromised

"Starscream I'm picking up a spark signature" Thundercracker announced after checking his scanners

"is it worth investigating?" Starscream groaned

"It's an unidentified lone bot... and seems to be moving with great speed close to that of the Autobot Blurr..." Thundercracker observed

~hmmm they could be useful~ :: SKYWARP:: Starscream commed

:: …. This is a comm link, no need to shout:: Skywarp replied ~nothing like flying along happily then BOOM major processor ache~

:: Whatever, go check out these coordinates for sighs of Autobots:: Starscream sneered ~for a skittish seeker he can be quite mouthy when not within hitting range…. Maybe with my targeting missiles I could…. Nah he would just warp out of the way~

:: Yes Sir:: Skywarp chimed ~pent… hehe sir…pent serpent that's a good one~

.*-*-*-*-*-*

I was picking up speed with no way to slow down ~hovering with compressed antigravity means no friction….. all speed, no way to go but straight, and no way to stop….fuuuuuuun~ but I knew I had to get away

~run run run as fast as I can, can't catch me…. IM OUT OF CONTORL ~ it was as this thought was going through my head when I heard a weird noise above me ~what…. was that?... it sounded like a vwop…. Or Dracula attempting to say whoop…~ I chanced a peek over my shoulder

It was then I saw the seeker ~huh a seeker...and its fallowing me...and ooooh pretty purple~ it wavered a bit then made a dive down towards me, transformed into robot mode ~WHOA IT'S A MECH... hmm must be another of what species I am~, and made a grab for me. ~EEP nope nope nope~

"NOPE…. not gunna happen pretty bot" I ducked and sped away.

~Hahaha ….oh wait….. Scrap I'm going faster…. ~ just as I realized my speed problem I heard Dracula attempting to whoop again….~that is an interesting noise~

The seeker I left in my metaphorical dust was now DIRECTLY in front of me….. With two more seekers

~well today is just getting better and better… ~

I tried to turn and failed…. then I tried to stop….failed again…. Then science hit me… I'm hovering, no friction… no ability to change direction or turn….

"FRRRRAAAAAGGG" I yelled as I collided with the purple one, he squealed as we tumbled about managing to get tangled together and coming to a halt with me on top of him….. ~_UNIVERSE WHY YOU HATE MEEEEE?~_

**Again very little changed but there wasn't much I could change or id have to change the whole plot I already have set...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last we left glide… she just crashed into Skywarp FUN FUN FUN**

The purple seeker moaned in pain as I attempted to untangle myself

"That's got to hurt" the blue one announced ~he sounds more bored than concerned~

"oh no" I replied sarcastically ~ugh I can feel his ego from here...~"it doesn't hurt at all, in fact id go so far as to say I've never felt better" I scoffed as I finally freed my hand from under the purple ones back

"Well someone is snarky" the maroon one said ~oh you have no idea... ~ he smirked ~ wow these guys really don't seem to care their friend is hurt~

As I finally got myself untangled from the purple one I stood up….. Then fell on my bumper ~hmm my equilibrium calibrator must have gotten jammed in the crash~

"Well Skywarp that's not the worst situation you warped into" the blue one said bluntly ~ahhh so the pretty purple seeker is called Skywarp...make sense...~, as the maroon one was snickering, the purple one pouted and made a weird high pitch buzzing sound ~...that doesn't sound normal~

The blue and maroon seekers looked at him dumfounded then cracked up laughing the purple one's ~his name is Skywarp~ optics went wide and he started making all sorts of weird noises as the others continued laughing at him. ~I must have hurt him in the crash….. wow now I feel bad~ Sighing I grabbed the purple one ~Skywarp~ by the arm and applied pressure to the area where the voice box would be located, Skywarp squealed and tried to pull away, I heard a faint click and let go

"Better?" I asked in a sweet voice, he glared at me while nodded slightly then warped away in a huff

"Good" I replied to the air, and with the two seekers still in hysterics I spun on my heel and went on my way

Hovering activate? Yes/no

Yes

Taking off in another direction gliding casually I felt an odd feeling of discontent the feeling grew more and more as I continued in my selected direction ~this kinda feels like that feeling I used to get as a human... but I don't quite remember why I would get it...~ pondering what it could possibly be I continued on my chosen path then out of seemingly nowhere a plasma blast hit the ground where I had been only nano-clicks before and sent me flying and bouncing across the landscape ~oh yea that feeling was the one I would get when something bad was about to happen~

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Ironhide-sir-the-scanners-picked-up-four-spark-signatures-in-the-area" Blurr announced as he arrived in the command center

"All I got from that was sumthin bout spark signatures…" Ironhide replied

Saluting and presenting a data to Ironhide pad Blurr continued "I-have-the-information-on-this-datapad-for-you-to-review-sir"

"Oh… looks ta be three deception signatures and a unidentified one… it looks like tha location is a ways off so bein the fastest I suggest you check it out and comm if ya need help" Ironhide concluded

"Yes-Sir" Blurr saluted and sped off to note the exact the location and possible target destination of the signatures and be on his way. Noting that the signatures had split apart and one was missing he set off to the location of the unidentified bot.

**So how's the story so far? Better? Worse? Not much different? (haha actually these little changes are throwing the story onto a different path than I originally intended)**


	5. Chapter 5

**did last chapter blow u away?... it blew glide away that's for sure :-P**

**Yeeeeaaaa that was corny anyway the fact I'm not getting any reviews is seriously bringing me out of my "story mode" I NEEDS DA LOVE also flames will be used to burn marshmallows to use as ink for my magic quill that trails sparkles... on a side note:**

**RUN ZIPPY RUN *hears yelling from far away* "MY-NAMES-NOT-ZIPPY" hahahahaha X-D**

Recovering from the blast and apparent blackout ~huh guess I hit my head...again~ I assessed my situation ~ok first check diagnostics then scan area and formulate plan~

~"well well someone is adapting quickly"~

I let out loud "EEP" at the sudden invasion of my CPU ~PRIMUS... you're a fragging mind ninja what? do you wait for the moment when I least expect for you to say something?~

~maybe, your reactions are quite amusing to watch~

~so since you were obviously watching me this entire time how would you rate my crash into Skywarp? Id rate it a 4 for impact but deduct a point for minimal damage so… 3~

~"I'd give it a 5 because that little voice malfunction was priceless"~

~haha good point ill bump my rating up t for humor~

~"I just wanted to tell you that you must keep your human life a secret until you gain the trust of those around you, it could cause problems if revealed to early"~

~Ok good to note, but you do realize I'm in an area with motion based turrets? And that I need to get out of said area ASAP?~

~yes I will leave you to your...planning... tata for now~

Turning my attention back to... ~...did primus just say "tata"?~ shaking my head I finally focused on my situation. Diagnostics revealed I was low on energy and fuel and has slight dents but nothing major for damage ~ok, I will have to rely on momentum instead of my energy to get out of this so use my energy to gain the needed momentum to release the potential energy gained from….. skipping scientific explanation and simplifying it… gain speed then relax and let the momentum drive me~ happy with my plan I scanned the area surrounding me for any complications finding 3

A defense turret

Another defense turret

An unknown bot

~wait what? ~ scanning again I found the unknown spark signature still there ~hmmmm I wonder who that is… I'm not getting any warnings from their presence but then again my "danger sense" was more reliable than my warning systems apparently…. But that wasn't acting up ether…maybe not a complication~

Deciding this bot could help me I got up only to dart out of the way of another blast from a turret and ended up being blown backwards gliding, ~well better not waste this momentum~ half crouching to keep my balance I continued on my forced path avoiding blasts only to pass by the bot who's signature I picked up noting the impressed, confused, and horrified expression he portrayed before my balance faltered, I tripped and did multiple tumbles in before bouncing and skidding to a halt hitting my helm...

O*o*o*o*o

Arriving close to his destination Blurrs vision lit up with a warning of the areas defense turrets alerting him they were not disabled ~uh oh I wonder if the unidentified bot was offlined~ checking his scanners and widening the scanners perimeter he found the bot was not offlined but the signature was weak ~The bot is probably hurt or unconscious….. Or both~ deciding the best course of action was to get the turrets disabled so he could access the area he slowed to a hault and activated his comm link

=This-is-officer-Blurr-requesting-sectorT3-turrets-to-be-dissabled-for access-to-area=

=Hey speed bot. wud ja mind repeatin tha'? = Jazz responded from the other end

Just as he was to repeat his request he heard an explosion not far away then watched in awe as a femme zipped by avoiding blasts from the turrets ~WHAT THE? … is she HOVERING!?...and going BACKWARDS at TOP SPEED?!~

Then she crashed…

**Change this up more than the others review? Good? Bad?**


	6. Chapter 6

**And glide crashed…. Again… don't worry she LOVES her crashes X-D a crash to glide is like an explosion to G1 Wheeljack THE BIGGER THE BETTER**

**(Transition to "insert location")**

Blurr, although confused by what was going on, quickly ran to the femme's side as she landed just outside of the turrets shooting range. ~ What… Did… I… Just… Witness? …~ Blurr's train of thought was interrupted by Jazz

= Speed bot? = Jazz questioned

= JAZZ-EMERGENCY-NEED-HELP-NOW-INJURED-FEMME = Blurr was practically in a panic as the situation hit him fully and he rambled out the words

(Back at the Autobot Ship)

Jazz nearly jump out of his armor at the sudden and fast babbling coming from the comm line all he caught from the string of words was "emergency" "injured" and "femme"…..~what... da... frag ?~

=Jazz ta Red Alert we got a injured femme….. or a injured Blurr….or both…. AH DON'T KNOW all ah got is a babbled emergency from Blurr and I cain't understan but 3 words=

=This is red alert, message received, ill prep the ships med bay immediately =

Jazz set to work on getting a team to help Blurr out ASAP, coming to the conclusion that the Jet twins were the only ones not busy at the moment ~well it is just a simple retrieval mission"

=Jazz to Jetstorm and Jetfire=

= Yes Mr. Jazz sir what is it you be needing? = the twins commed simultaneously

=Blurr commed an emergency bout a injury an a femme, an I need you two ta go help em= jazz explained

=Yes sir Mr. Jazz Sir= the twins chimed =we will be getting the information and be going for helping=

The twin fliers took note of the location and set out

(Back with Blurr)

Examining the femme Blurr was surprised to find she had nothing broken, but just unconscious from the impact with the ground. ~wow…. durable femme...and kind of cute~ glancing around at the landscape he couldn't help but ponder how the heck she ended up out here and what was she doing with the Decepticons….On a side note he couldn't recall a femme of her description in the safezone logs

She was a small femme, possibly a minibot, her form looked compact with curved plating ~hmmm I wonder what her alt mode is~ her coloring was a dark aquamarine at her pedes but slightly faded to a lighter shade all the way up to her Helm and her cyan colored detailing was verry interesting ~I wonder what the significance of it is…..~

Hearing the roar of two engines in the air Blurr whipped around preparing to withdraw his gun when he spotted the Jet-twins, they transformed and landed in front of Blurr

"Hello Mr. Speed bot we were being of sent by Mr. Jazz sir" Jetfire announced

"The femme is not being of good condition" Jetstorm said as he noticed the femme lookin with worried optics

"No-she-is-not-but-nothing-seems-to-be-broken…..-help-me-get-her-to-the-safezone-medbay" Blurr said as he continued to examine the femme for the any dislocation or fractures, finding only slight injuries "she-does-not-seem-to-have-any-major-injuries-that-would-prevent-us-from-moving-her" he concluded with a nod.

"Brother now would be good time to" Jetstorm began

"Double up" They finished together

Blurr watched as the twins combined into Safeguard then gently picked up the femme and headed off towards the safezone base.

**FYI I made a Voltaire reference in the first chapters intro I forgot to mention, OOPSIES it was about the black unicorn….. yea small ik but I LOVE Voltaire songs and do not wish to bring shame upon them by not giving them credit**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're off to the safezone medbay, the wonderful safezone medbay, because because because glide is unconscious again -_-" (yea ik its getting old but she is not used to her form yet so it's going to be bumpy…errm… crashy for a bit longer)**

**4 Favorites, 2 followers, 266 views, 93 visitors**

**0 reviews (idk if it means I'm doing good or if people don't like it and just don't want to review...)**

**This "O.O"**

**Is for a jump through time past a boring part I felt didn't need to be written**

**And we start in first person with Glide (who else would it be?)**

I woke up to a major processor ache ~ugh how many times have I landed on my head today?...note to self reinforce helm~ I hear a faint voice tickle my audios ~huh? Ugh my systems turned themselves down in the crash~ I set my systems back up to their respective levels

"Brother, the femme she moves" a clearly excited voice said

The response was somebot else making a "hmmm" noise

I onlined my optics to see a surprise... An orange bot leaning over me a little too close for my comfort and a blue one standing beside me with a quizzical look on his faceplates, in fact I was so surprised I panicked and my defense shield flared up sending the two bots flying in opposite directions. The orange one was sent over the berth parallel to the one I was on and ended up on the floor, and the blue one was sent crashing into a pile of crates with an open one landing on his head. At this I broke into a fit of giggles and apologies. ~OMP that was beyond hilarious~

"I'm *snicker* sorry *giggle* you startled *snicker* me" I couldn't help it but the situation was just too odd and awkward that I couldn't stop giggling. ~primus I sound like idiot~ The blue bot lifted the box off his head, tilted his helm and gave me an odd look.

"You are not being of afraid?" he asked

"No I'm not afraid but this is very awkward and..." I paused when I realized I was strapped down ~they must not trust me...~ "Is the reason in strapped to this medberth because I was near those self centered easily distracted seekers?"

"ummm...yes that is being why, are you not in league with Decepticons?" he asked obviously more confused than before

"Decepti-huh?" I asked ~where have I heard that before...~

That was when the orange one stood up rubbing his head "Oww" he stated "The floor is not being as soft as I am remembering" at this is started giggling again ~wow these two are adorably funny~

"Wow *giggle* you two are entertaining" I smiled then it quickly faded to a frown "... could these be loosened a little?" I asked " I can't feel my servos"

The blue one jumped up "Oh I will be getting Red Alert mam, she was wanting to be talking with you" with that he scampered out of the room

I looked over at the orange bot who still had his servo on his head "sorry" I said "you scared me and my defenses activated" I explained still smiling but containing the giggles

"It is being of fineness" he mumbled "Red Alert mam was being telling us not to be standing so close" he explained with a shrug

O.O

After Red Alert deemed me not a threat and, as the twins would say, "okie for dokie" ~I find that phrase absolutely silly and funny~ to leave I was drug out of the medbay by said twins to speak with a bot by the name of Jazz.

They took me down a few halls and then into a room where a mech was waiting ~Jazz I presume~ and sat me down in a chair at the table.

"Ah can take it from here" he said shooing the twins back out the door ~they don't look to happy about that~ I observed but they complied pouting all the wile

"Hey there femme my name es Jazz" he said as he turned to me ~ooooh cool acent this bot seams upbeat and also a bit sly better be careful he may be more dangerous than he puts on...~

~"yes yes he is"~

I Let out a shriek that would put Starscream to shame and jazz jumped and gave me a *WTFrag* look while I fanned myself while clutching my chest plate just over my spark ~noting how I was very obviously a femme~ and attempted to regain my composure

~"but he is also one of the few who would be more apt to help you"~

~oh hello primus and also THAK YOU FOR THE SPARK ATTACK~

~*chuckling* "Your welcome, also you may want to respond, Jazz is getting suspicions"~

"Hello" I said ~wow I sound so strained and painfull~ "Wait let me try that again" I added quickly

"Hello" I greeted in a sweet voice with a little wave of my servo

He gave me an unsure look "Well you're a strange femme"

"You have no idea...oh wait did I say that out loud?... My name is Glide by the way" I said with a dismissing wave of my servo hoping my previous comment was overshadowed by my social skills...or in this case lack thereof

"Well Glide... tha's a cute name... Ah have a few questions for ya" he sat down across from me ~hmmm that reply about my name seamed absent mindedly added he may not be wary of me as I thought... although slightly concerned~

"Ok, and thank you I rather like my name"

"First off where are you from?"

"I am fruuhhh...mmm...I...don't know..." I drew a blank in my memory banks and my processor made a loud *buzz* Jazz must have heard it because he straitened and he cycled his optics "ow" I flinched and placed my servo to the side of my helm

"Are you all right?" he asked concern showing on his faceplate

"Huh? Oh yea just having a bit of a problem with my memories... and an annoying buzzing in my thoughts"

His profecional look droped and went to one of complete concern "How bout this you tell me bout yourself from what you remember kay?" he spoke as if he was talking to a sparkling ~wow I feel slightly insulted now...~ I gave him a slight deadpanned look then shifted and tilted my helm

"Ok where should I start?" I asked

"how bout the earliest memory you can think of?" ~at least the sparkling treatment let up he must have seen how it insulted me...~

"hmmmm" I taped my chin trying to think "well the only one that not fuzzy is the one from this morning when I onlined in the middle of a crater with a the diagnostics of my systems flashing across my vision"

Jazz just stared at me blankly ~hehehe didn't expect that huh?~

"Not much to go on huh?" I asked "Well here are the basics of what I know about myself, my name is Glide, I apparently know a LOT of science especially about energy and anti-gravity, sometimes the information pops out of nowhere and I go in a babbling spree, I'm accident prone... well crash prone, a purple seeker by the name Skywarp hates me, I know a bit about basic repair and anatomy, and I have a tendency to talk to myself"

**Hehehe this is another one of my favorite chapters of my story :-3 also...this page break line is being a pain and refused to go away so I put it down here *glares at line***


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting out in Jazz POV just for the heck of it**

After my little chat with Glide ~tha's an adorable name I wonder how she got it~

I wasn't sure what to think of the little femme she could be lying but that buzzing coming from her processor didn't sound too good ~dang if its loud enough for me ta ha'v been able to hear it even with mah sensitive audios ah can't imagine how loud it must have been in her helm~

"Hey Hide' the femme has amnesia and she made a crater" I said looking through the one way glass allowing me to see into the interrogation room Glide was being held in for the time being

Ironhide slowly turned his helm away from the glass and looked blankly at me "she did what?" the skepticism apparent in his voice

"She caused the crater that ah had some scouts check out a few vorns ago" I said casualy

"And she did that how?" Ironhide asked the question slowly still not having a grasp on the topic they were discussing

"...ah don't know" I scratched the back of my helm "All ah know is tha she knows she woke up in a crater with almos no memories an da few she can access are blurry"

We watched her silently for a few clicks

"Oh an her Name is Glide" I look at Ironhide

I was answered with a grunt

The femme in question was apparently bored out of her processor because at this current moment she was sitting upside down in a chair... with her back on the seat and pedes hanging over the back of the chair

"Ah got ta admit she has character" Jazz snickered

Another grunt was the response he received

"Ima go talk ta her" and with that I left

**O_O**

I was bored... actually scratch that... I was beyond bored and I don't like not doing anything... I started to fidget and ended up upside down on the chair after a few clicks and having my helm become heavy with all the energon flowing to it I vented "uuuuhhhg soooo bored"

"Ah know how ya feel" came a voice

I looked towards the door to see Jazz... ~well at least I'm not alone~... he looked like a chandelier...

"why is it that when physicaly changing your viewing angle you literally change your perspective on life?" I asked

Jazz looked at me oddly "Ah don't know...maybe is because its one of dose literal metaphors?"

I situated myself to be sitting correctly on the chair "Literal metaphors don't have much of a grasp on reality..."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to me "Why the sudden philosophy?"

"I'm bored out of my processor and contemplation weird things is at least somewhat entertaining and adding the fact I was in an odd position it changed the perspective of everything so I was able to observe things in a new way while trying not to go insane from lack of socializing... summing it up I'm mentally hyperactive and I hate to be alone" I practically deadpanned that last statement noticing this I went back to my normal bubbly self

"So how are you?" I asked swinging my pedes back and forth content now that I have someone to talk to

"Ah'm Good" he replied slowly ~probably curios about how my attitude changed so quickly~ "been working out you little situation and ponderin how you ended up in tha crater"

"oh I'm pretty sure I caused the crater"

"How?" he asked the question with a bit of a chuckle as if it was impossible what I was saying was true ~mech you under estimate me~

"Well considering the fact I'm crash prone I probably crashed and caused it"

"Again, how? Ya don't ha'v any major injuries tha would normally come from a crash like tha"

"yeeeaaaa, key word there _normally_... also I have an explanation for that"

"Kay please explain" Jazz scooted closer and got comfortable

"Ok so I have a minor antigravity field I can activate... now antigravity can be used in many ways, one way is flying... something I do not do, I prefer to hover... anyway another way is it acts like two magnets of the same polarity being forced together... it just doesn't work so there is an opposing force between the two but no friction often resulting in one of the objects being flung at a high velocity into a random direction now with this the field created is like a force field and... are you understanding this or are you confused?"

Jazz was just gapping at me... ~goodie I went on one of my science nerd moments when my CPU is supposedly malfunctioning...~

"Yea you are confused... or did I break you CPU?" I waved my hand in front of his faceplate

Jazz shook his helm from side to side "Ah didn't think ya knew THAT much bout science ah figured you was just a student and knew tha basics and was able to hypothesize..."

"Ok should I talk to someone who can understand me or try to simplify it into... simple terms?"

"Mind simplifin it for meh then explainin this to someone when we get to the Steelhaven?"

"Ok basically I used antigravity to make a shield and the shield took most of the impact but not all, so I ended up blacking out and jarring my CPU causing my memory failure... and the crater"

"And you created antigravity...how?"

"I don't know... I just can..." I gave him a confused look

"So like a spark given talent?" Jazz questioned

"Yes"

"Ok, question... how do you know Skywarp?" Jazz became serious and his Natural magnetic field tensed ~huh I dint realize I could sense personal magnetic fields~

"Oh I don't really KNOW him I just sort of... bumped into him... at top speed... while I was gliding out of control" I looked at Jazz who was at this point trying to decide if he should laugh or ask another question so I continued "I left him speechless... because I jarred his voice box by accident as we were crashing... and now he hates me"

Jazz let out a barely restrained chuckle

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

"Brother I am being of bored" Jetfire wined

"As am I brother but we were being of told to not be going of near new femme, in case she is being decepticon" Jetstorm sighed

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION" Sentinel yelled

The twins jumped

~::Maybe we should be talking through bond so not to be making Sentinel sir angry?::~

~::I am agreeing with this brother::~ Jetfire responded staring at Sentinel as he was talking about something the twins still were not really paying attention to

~:: Brother?... what is it you be thinking when seeing Femme bot?::~ Jetstorm asked regaining Jetfire's atention

~:: What? I am thinking femme bot is super nice and fun she is being one who likes to laugh::~

~:: I am being in agreement with that... she has nice laugh and she is saying she is not knowing of Decepticons::~ Jetstorm thought for a moment

~:: Brother?::~ Jetfire questioned

~::Hm?::~

~::What is it you be thinking?::~

~::I am being thinking of how femme was not scared when she onlined but she was being of surprised::~ Jetstorm answered

~::Maybe she is knowing we are not badness bots?::~ Jetfire suggested

~::Maybe...::~

"JETFIRE JETSTORM ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" Sentinal screamed

"Sir, sorry Sir" the twins chimed and saluted

**And I end this chapter on sentinel being a jerk... I'll be writing about the cons soon but at the moment I'm focusing on glides social development with the Bots**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter wasn't started sooner (finally getting into writing more of the story instead of revising WHOOT) I've been on vacation I have also been busy trying to get a Thundercracker Generations Figure... *grumble* stupid "specialty" availability *walks away in a huff*... starting out in 3****rd**** person**

"You-requested-my-presence-sir?"

Ironhide looked up from the data-pad he was reading as Blurr entered

"Yea I was readin your report from when you found tha femme Glide" Ironhide started

"Glide?-so-that's-her-designation-it-makes-sense-considering-what-she-was-doing-before-she-crashed-it-apeared-to-me-as-if-she-was-out-of-control-although-she-did-not-apear-to-be-worried-I-was..." Blurrs Ramble about the Glide was cut off by Ironhide resetting his vocalizer

"Anyway..." Ironhide continued "I noticed we never received conformation of tha Decepticon energy signatures we picked up, in tha report you said one of tha signatures disappeared and tha other two did not move while tha unidentified one, Glide, Had relocated to another area a significant distance away"

Blurr thought on that last comment a bit before replying "You-are-right-that-distance-she-traveled-was-quite-significant-she-would-have-had-to-travel-at-speeds-close-to-but-not-quite-as-fast-as-mine"Blurrs optics widened "But-that-would-not-be-possible-her-frame-is-not-built-to-the-arodinamic-specks-required-to-travel-at-thoes-speeds-the-resistance-created-when-traveling-at-such-speeds-could-tear-a-bot-appart" Blurr started to fidget, the idea of somebot traveling almost as fast as himself without the proper build was confusing and concerning him, in fact if he had not seen the facts himself he would swear to primus somebot was attempting to pull a fast one (pun intended) on him.

That is what Jazz walk in on, a fidgeting Blurr and an exasperated Ironhide.

"Es there sumthin ah need ta know about goin on here?" Jazz questioned optics switching between Blurr and Ironhide

"GAH-IT-IS-NOT-SCIENTIFICLY-POSSIBLE-THE-RESISTANCE-SHE-WOULD-HAVE-CREATED-WHILE-TRAVELING-AT-THOES-SPEEDS-WOULD-HAVE-TORN-HER-APPART" Obvious to the fact Blurr was close to an emotional meltdown along with a CPU crash Jazz decided to speak up.

"Well did ya factor in her ability ta create an electromagnetic field ta eliminate friction?" Jazz asked tilting his head slightly as if to give the impression the little factoid was something that should have been known by anybot

Both Ironhide and Blurr froze for a nanosecond before slowly turning to Jazz

"Anyway enough bout tha I though you would like to know what happened to the Cons Glide was near when we spotted their signatures" Jazz stated nonchalantly

Ironhide gave Jazz his undivided attention as Blurr went back to fidgeting this time mumbling offhanded comments about aerodynamics

"Yea been wonderin about them, in fact I called Blurr in here about it but I guess I should have asked you first since you have been talkin with Glide and probly know more about the situation than we do" Ironhide said as he motioned for Jazz to continue

"Alright this is what I know so far" Jazz took a seat when Ironhide motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk

"So our little friend Glide woke up in a crater, more specifically tha crater tha' was discovered a bit before we found her, that much you knew. What you probably don't know is how, now ta put it simply she has tha ability ta create a small antigravity field" Noticing this caught Blurr's attention Jazz decided to elaborate

"She went into this explanation bout magnets, now I know quite a bit and like tha sience stuff but I hav ta admit, she lost me when she started sayin things like polarities, velocity, and opposin forces" Jazz looked over at Blurr who had moved closer and was intently listening to the Conversation

"Ta put it in simple terms as she did, she used antigravity ta make a shield and tha shield took most of tha impact but not all, so she ended up blacking out and jarring her CPU causing tha memory failure she has been experiencin" Jazz shifted in the seat to get more comfortable

"Now back ta tha cons, Aperently she had a literal run in with tha purple Starscream, she said he was called Skywarp. She crashed into him moving a fast speed and jarred his vocalizer, apparently he tried to speak but weird noises came out he freaked out, Starscream and the blue Starscream fell into a fit of laughter and Glide used the distraction to escape ended up in the turret field" Jazz let that sink in before continuing

"Tha reason I came ta talk ta ya is cuz Glide is getting bored she has been in tha' interrogation room wit nuthin to do for two megacycles...shes getting as twitchy as Blurr when he is forced to sit still for ten nannoclicks..." Jazz looked over at Blurr and smirked at the deadpanned look he was receiving


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I admit last chapter was a lame filler chapter... Ah so sorreh mah people D-: ... but it was fun to write it and it was needed to move the story along**

**Prowl: igeegeei does not own TFA Hasbro Does but Glide is her OC**

**Glide: NINJABOT!**

**Prowl: GAHH *gets tackled by a hyper Glide* WHO GAVE GLIDE ENERGON GOODIES?!**

**Blurr: ...oops**

**Glide POV**

Ok I admit seeing a sleek Blue bot walk into the room Instead of Jazz startled me a bit, and the glare he was shooting me was concerning, but the biggest shock happened when he opened his mouth...

"Could you repeat that?" I asked ~oh good I got a coherent sentence out of my vocalizer now pardon me while I de frag my shell shocked processor...~

The glare changed to a look of exasperation ~uh oh blue bot has some pent up frustration~

~"you read bots very well"~

I jumped and made an indignant squeak, the blue bot looked at me funny

"s-s-sorry" I reset my vocalizer ~since when do I stutter? Oh yea when I have the living daylights scared out of me THAK YOU PRIMUS!~

~"Your welcome"~ I could practically hear the smug look in Primus' voice

"Are-you-ok?" the blue bot had moved closer and was looking me up and down

"yea I was just... uhhh...startled by something" I attempted to look as though I had not just been ninja-ed in the processor by an all powerful being... but probably ended up looking like I received an electric shock

"Wow-Jazz-is-right-you-are-super-twitchy" The blue bot ~gah I need to learn his name~ crossed his servos in front of his chassis and smirked "how-about-a-race-to-expel-some-of-that-energy-you-have?"

"hmm..." I contemplated his offer for a moment "Judging by your sleek build and fast vocalizer you're a speed bot your designation probably has something to do with speed as well, so I will probably lose...horribly"

"Oh-yea-sorry-my-designation-is-Blurr- also-does-it-realy-matter-if-you-lose?-To-be-honest-I-am-super-bored-I-have-nothing-to-do-and-when-I-have-nothing-to-do-I-get-hyper-and-when-I-get-hyper-I-get-out-of-control-and-when-I-get-out-of-control-bad-things-tend-to-happen-accidents-of-corse-but-still-bad-things-besides-your-hyper-at-the-moment-I-have-nothing-to-do-so-a-race-could-help-both-of-us" Blurr leaned forward and smirked "So-what-do-you-say?"

"I say prove your name suits you and pray to Primus we don't end up crashing" Glide motioned for Blurr to lead the way

O.O

"Ok so let's run through this again" Blurr rolled his optics at the blatantly obvious pun "we are going on a strait run to an abandoned science post in that direction..." Glide gestured to a wide open area with nothing in sight for miles "and then go on a strait run back here and who ever arrives first wins?"

"Yep-that-pretty-much-sums-it-up" Blurr nodded enthusiastically

"Ok first off how did you convince Ironhide to let me out of the interrogation room?"

"Oh-I-didn't-Jazz-did-I-just-offered-to-entertain-you" Blurr was twitching with excitement at the promise of a race

Glide gave Blurr a deadpanned looked "ooookaaay... I get a head start of five clicks just to be fair..."

"Deal,-but-are-you-sure-you-only-want-a-five-click-start?" Blurr was at this point bouncing on his Pedes

"Yes...Ok" Glide replied in chipper tone "Race starts when I take off you count down the five clicks then start"

Glide took off running deciding to get a bit of momentum before gliding

Hovering Activate? Yes/No

Yes

Glide did a double step and started gliding along in a similar way to the human activity Roller-skating just as she was gaining a decent amount of momentum a Flash of blue sped past her its slipstream caused her to pick up speed

~oooo interesting my field isn't affected anything in front resisting it but if something from behind... o mech that means I have no defenses set up behind me... well that will be corrected later at the moment I have a race to lose~

Arriving close to the turnaround point Glide saw Blurr skid to a stop put his hand on the side of the building that resembled a dome then he took off again

~oh good a dome shape I can use it as a base to slingshot myself around it to go faster~

Glide whipped around the building gaining momentum ~...uh oh...I still don't know how to stop~

Blurr came into Glides sight directly in front of her Glide let out a squeal as she collided with him. Glide having so much momentum ended up flying over Blurr as he did a front flip and skidded to a stop, gaining her equilibrium glide straightened out and promptly... hit the side of a building...

"Are-you-ok?" Blur asked as he rushed up to her "Of-corse-your-not-ok-you-just-hit-the-side-of-a-building-i-mean-do-you-neeed-help-where-does-it-hurt?"

Glide looked up at Blurr and was silent for a moment "This is the storage building for the Safezone isn't it?"

"Uh-yes,-yes-it-is-why-do-you-ask?" Completely confused by the question all Blurr could do was answer and tilt his helm slightly trying to figure out if Glide had more processor damage

"Soooo" Glide suddenly broke out in a huge grin "Does that mean I won?"

**Sorry cutting it off here because this was taking too long to write, I would have written and posted yesterday but my computer decided to update itself -_-" and Glide is adorable and no its not intentional she just comes off like that... in all actuality I was going to make her a snarky accident prone prankster with the attention span of a rock**


	11. Chapter 11 (edited slightly)

**Sorry been busy lately also I have an idea for another Fanfic (won't start it till this story is close to being done *is planning of having this story the first in a series*)... anyway the idea is a Transformers version of the hangover...I have the Plot all written out, every time I think about it I explode into a fit of giggles.. eh well on with Glide**

**HI JAZZ X-D**

"So what we gunna do bout Glide, Hide?" Jazz asked as he looked out the window watching as Blurr was walking a complaining Glide into the Safezone medbay

"Well we are gunna hav ta bring her with us" Ironhide grumbled "they don't have the necessities to support any more on this base especially now that this will be a regular stop for traveling Autobots"

"Sentinals not gunna like tha pluss where we gunna put her? we don't have an extra room" Jazz turned to look at Ironhide "Plus we just received orders ta head ta Earth afta we pick up Ultra Magnus when we meet at tha rendezvous point"

"Well we will jus put tha twins in tha same room and give Glide Jetstorm's room" Ironhide didn't look up from his datapad "and Sentinel will hav ta deal with it"

**O_O**

After practically dragging Glide to the medbay ~she may have been saying she was fine but she hit that wall at a high speed SOMETHING has to be hurting~ Blurr sat in his Room aboard the XXXX and was currently laying on his back on his berth staring at the ceiling thinking:

~She was going faster than what I was going~

~I WAS GOING FAST not my top speed... not even close to my top speed but still SHE WAS GOING FASTER THAN A NORMAL BOT!~

~she didn't even have boosters on...~

~Boosters would ruin how nice her pedes look...~

~She has a nice figure... and sweet demeanor to her... she is all innocent and just enjoys herself~

~With those soft optics and shy smile... the way her faceplate lights up when she is excited...~

Blurrs optics dimmed and he smiled before his expression changed to one of shock and he sat up strait

~WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'm a soldier I have duties I can't think about femmes... then again she isn't just ANY femme... GAH there I go again~

Blurr put his faceplate in his servos, vented then checked his chronometer

~ I've been sitting here thinking about her for 20 clicks...~

Reluctantly getting off his berth for the first time EVER Blurr headed to Ironhide's office

**SUPER short chapter but hey DAT EMOTION SCENE, anyway sounds like Glides going with the Elite Guard and Blurrs got it BAD and by "it" I mean someone got hit with cupids arrow X-D rofl hope this is going the way you "BlurrxGlide" readers are wanting it to go**


	12. Chapter 12

**As some of you probably noticed I called the ship XXXX last chapter... it was an error I made I was going to use an actual autobot ship name... but I forgot to put it in -_-" :-S BUT it opens up an idea and also makes way to move the story in an interesting direction *o* so many possible ways I can manipulate this *goes off into Glide section of "GeeGees's world of imagination"***

Jazz was sitting in Ironhide's chair just chilling when Blurr walked in ~wait ... Blurr...walked... in...~ Jazz slowly put his pedes down from their position on the desk as he processed this line of thought.

~Blurr...the speed bot himself... who NEVER moves at a normal pace... EVER... just leisurely WALKED into this office~

"Hey speed-bot what's up?" Jazz masked his concern and confusion with his normal happy demeanor

"Hm?" Blurr snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jazz

"Oh-uh-I-uh-need-to-talk-to-uh-Ironhide" Blurr couldn't get much of a coherent thought together since his processor was pulled out of its pleasant daze ~ok I was NOT just daydreaming about Glide and I was NOT enjoying it... yea just keep lying to yourself Blurr that makes things SO much better~

That response shattered Jazz's fake demeanor and revealed his confusion and concern to Blurr ~alright something is defiantly up with Blurr~

"You ok mech?"

"Huh?-oh-yea-fine-just-lost-in-thought-is-all" Blurr finally pulled himself together and gave Jazz a thumbs up gesture

Not entirely convinced Jazz stared at Blurr for a click then reluctantly relaxed

"Ok, if you say so mech... how's Glide doin? I saw you takin her to tha medbay a while ago" Jazz propped his pedes back up on the desk leaning back in the chair and tucking his servos behind his helm

"Oh-uh..." Blurr shifted a bit

This caught Jazz's attention and things started to click into place ~ah... so Glides got our speed bot behaving all weird... wonder what happened~

"Yea-she-kind-of-ran-into-a-wall" Blurr shuffled his pedes "we-were-racing-and-she-kinda-tripped"

"How do ya 'kind of' run into a wall an trip?" Jazz paused "wait did she trip an then run into a wall, trip then after a bit run into a wall, or did she run into a wall while trippin over said wall?"

"Well-we-were-racing-and-somehow-she-ended-up-going-a-little-faster-than-me-then-she-chrashed-into-me-and-as-I-was-falling-she-tripped-over-me-it-all-happened-so-fast-and-then-she-hit-the-wall-I-admit-I-panicked-I-asked-her-if-she-was-all-right-and-her-responce-was 'This is the storage building for the Safezone isn't it?' I-said-yes-then-she-asked 'Does this mean I won?' then-I-drug-her-off-to-the-medbay..." After finishing Blurr looked at Jazz and stood there waiting for his response a little surprised he was able to talk for such an amount of time without somebot yelling 'FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS SHUT THE FRAG UP' although that usual somebot was Sentinal

Jazz realizing Blurr had stopped talking shook his helm from side to side trying to get the buzzing in his CPU to go away

"Mech that change of pace you did while talkin sent my processor for a loop... so let me get this all sorted out" Jazz vented

"You and Glide were racin?"

"yes"

"Glide somehow ended up goin fasta than ya"

"Uh-huh"

"Glide tripped while crashin inta ya...an hit a wall?"

Blurr nodded

"and you drug her off ta tha medbay?

"That-about-sums-it-up"

"Ok then... soooo your upset cause Glide got hurt because she agreed ta race ya?"

"yes-and-no-well-not-no-as-in-I'm-not-upset-that-she-got-hurt-although-she-claims-not-to-be-hurt-no-as-in-I-am-glad-she-agreed-to-race-with-me-but-that-is-not-entirely-why-I...wait-I-seem-like-I-am-upset?-I-am-not-upset-just-distracted-ok-maybe-a-little-upset-but-not-like-UPSET-upset..."

"Why do I feel this conversation is goin nowhere fast?" Jazz tilted his helm a bit and smirked

Blurr face-servoed

**Yea I'm focusing on Blurr atm next chapter will be Glide :-3**

**Also I know Blurr did move at a normal pace for an entire episode in TFA but hey Grimlock told him to slow down... wouldn't you do whatever an obviously agitated T-Rex told you to do?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry updates will be a bit odd for another 2 months I don't have a set work schedule yet -_-"**

**Wow 13 chapters and I'm still in the "starting phase" of glides adventure... I enjoy writing the speaking bits waaaaayyy to much... also I re-read my story from the beginning and I am disappointed in myself... this story is not as awesome as I can make it...**

*Rewind to Blurr dragging Glide to medbay*

"Really Blurr I'm fine nothing hurts" Glide was digging her pedes into the ground as Blurr was dragging her ~I really don't want to go to the medbay again... they already all know me by name~

~"At least they have a constant medical record for you"~

"ACK!" Glide faltered and fell forward from surprise into Blurrs servos

Blurr stiffened and franticly tried to distract himself by sticking to what he is good at... information and talking

"See-I-Knew-you-are-not-ok-besides-you-hit-that-building-so-hard-you-left-an-outline-of-youself-and-bots-will-want-to-know-what-happened-so-this-way-they-have-a-record-of-it" Blurr then started to ramble on about protocols and treating each situation correctly in order to maintain a stable record of what goes on around the safezone Glide was not really listening completely ~I read the handbook...twice... I had nothing else to do... oh and Primus~

~"Yes?"~

~FRAGGING...MIND...NINJA!~

"Glide?" Blurr looked concerned

"Hm?" Glide looked up, realizing she was still clinging to Blurr she let go and then their location was noiced... the medbay

Glide sighed as FirstAid walked up and gave a deadpanned look in her direction ~oh I am so going to make him question my sanity~

"What happened this time?" FirstAid flinched as he asked

~"what sanity?"~

~Primus you know me too well... and exactly~

"I ran into a wall at high speeds" Glide announced cheerfully

FirstAid and Blurr both gave Glide 'Da Frag?' looks

Blurr shook his helm as if dazed then spoke

"We-were-racing-and-she-tripped-and-ran-into-a-wall"

"Ah ok... wait... did she trip into it, over it, or did she trip get up then run into the wall?"

"Why-are-the-specifics-so-important?-she-ran-into-a-wall..." Blurr waited for FirstAid to answer

After a few nano-clicks of thought FirstAid decided on the best answer

"Because its Glide and she crashes so much I have to have details to *differentiate each crash"

Blurr gave Glide a sideways glance only to watch as Glide was thoroughly examining her servo

"I-think-she-may-have-hit-her-helm-a-little-to-hard"

~"looks like your making Blurr question your sanity as well"~

~Pft... he should have questioned my sanity when I agreed to race him~

~"I think he was too excited to think at the time"~

~Why? It's not like he scored a big date with a sexy femme...~

~"Oh Realy?"~

~...I can hear you smirking and smell your smugness from here... and did you just *insinuate I'm sexy?~

~"You thought it, not me... and they are trying to get your attention"~

Glide looked up to a panicking Blurr and FirstAid's servo waving in front of her optics and abruptly started laughing

"I believe she has lost it..."

"What is it she has being lost?" Jetfire asked as he walked in

"Well for one her sanity..." FirstAid grumbled shining a light into each of Glides optics

"...How is she being losing something she never be having?" Jetstorm asked walking in behind his twin

"That is what I be thinking as well brother"

Glide broke into another fit of laughter "How is it you two *giggle* know me so well *chuckle* from only talking to me a handful of times?"

Blurr feeling crowded and confined left the medbay but not after sparing a long glance in Glide's direction

"Oh no, we have been knowing of you not being of sanity since we hear of you crashing bunches, not from having of the conversations" Jetfire crossed his servos "Besides we are of liking you and we want to be knowing of you more so we ask Jazz sir"

"Ok I so need to glomp Jazz next time I see him"

"What is being a glomp?" Jetstorm asked

Glide felt the tingly feeling of a medical scanner on her as she answered

"A glomp is when you tackle someone in a hug" Glide explained

Jetfire and Jetstorm broke into identical grins while FirstAid froze in his actions

FirstAid's optics dilated as he slowly turned to face Glide "Primus Glide what have you done?"

~"I deny any responsibility for what you have just unleashed..."~

**Oh for the love of primus WHY GLIDE WHY?! Oh yea because its fragging hilarious *insert troll face* oh the adventures inside the medbay are interesting ones**

**For those of you who don't like big words (I don't like big words but I use them to feel smart...also I just wanted to do the * thing)**

**Differentiate-**** to see or show the differences between two or more things**

**Insinuate-**** to hint at something or suggest it indirectly and gradually**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14 HI JAZZ!**

(Back to Blurr and Jazz)

Blurr was pouting sitting in the corner of the office and Jazz was laughing hysterically when Ironhide walked in

"Do ah wana know what is goin on?" Ironhide question preparing for a quick dash out of the room if necessary

"I called Blurr out on his crush on Glide" Jazz managed to say though spurts of static laced laughing and wheezing "An after sputterin' an' stumblin' ova his words he started poutin'"

Jazz wheezed again as his vents hiccupped attempting to regulate his intakes

"ITS-NOT-FUNNY-JAZZ" Blurr ducked his helm between his knees and tucked his servos on top of his helm letting out a small wine of embarrassment

Jazz's laughter had died down enough for him to speak with the occasional hiccup from his overworked vents "Aw come on mech ah wasn't pokin' fun at ya" Jazz walked over to Blurr and placed a servo on his shoulder "Glide es a sweet an' adorable femme not to mention slightly crazy, es hard not ta like her"

"But-I'm-a-soldier-my-duty-to-the-cause-comes-first-also-we-are-leaving-soon-and-the-probability-of-me-seeing-her-ever-again-is-somewhere-between-never-and-not-in-this-lifetime"

Jazz looked at Ironhide and made a 'well?' gesture with his servos

Ironhide's optics flickered down to Blurr for a nanoclick then back to jazz and with a nod Ironhide walked out of the office

If anyone was looking at Jazz at that moment they would have been blinded by how bright his visor and how big his grin was

And with that Jazz dashed out of the room leaving Blurr who was oblivious to the silent conversation he just missed

**O_O**

"Hey Jetstorm, hav ya seen Glide anywhere I gotta talk ta her" Jazz asked as he sauntered up to said twin

"Oh yea, I saw her in medbay earlier" Jetstorm tilted his helm "Brother is with her now, you want me to be asking him to bring her here?"

"Nah I'll goto them where are they?"

"They are being near the storeroom where Glide crashed"

"Why?"

"Brother was wanting to see imprint of Glide in wall"

"..."

"Don't be asking me why... because I am not knowing" Jetstorm placed a servo to his forehelm "Sometimes I am not understanding brother"

(On the other side of the safezone with Glide and Jetfire)

"How is it you are being of fineness when you crashed into wall hard enough to make big dent?"

"I have no idea... I'll tell you when I find out"

Glide twitched a little bit

"Are you being alright?" Jetfire asked

"I am getting a weird feeling...BE RIGHT BACK" Glide dashed around the side of the building

Jetfire was staring confused in the direction Glide had run when Jazz sauntered up behind him

"Hiya Jetfire where is Glide?" Jazz tilted his helm "Ah was told she was with ya"

Jetfire spun around startled

"Oh hello Jazz sir yes Glide was being with me but she ran off with saying 'be right back'"

Just as Jetfire finished talking a battle cry of "GLOMP!" was heard before Jazz was tackled to the ground

"WHAT DA? ...Glide?..." Jazz was staring at Glide who at this moment had him in a headlock that doubled as a hug

"You have been glomped" Glide cheerfully announced as Jetfire was failing to stifle his laughter with his servo

"Wha's a glomp?" Jazz asked confused at what had just happened "an how did ya sneak up on meh?"

"A glomp is basically tackling someone in a hug" Glide explained "and I was able to sneak up on you because... uh... I'll get back to you on that once I figure that out..."

"Well ah jus came ta tell ya tha' we are leavin' in a few jors and your comin' with us"

Glides optics widened "Seriously?"

"yep"

Glide let out an audio piercing squeal as she excitedly ran off to pack the random pile of shiny things she had collected, including a shiny metallic colored chunk of the asteroid, a small broken laser pistol, and random pieces of colorful bobbles that mechs around the safezone gave her for no apparent reason

"uh... Jazz sir?" Jetstorm questioned "Where will Glide be sleeping? The ship is not having extra room..."

"Tha's easy we are putting ya and Jetstorm in tha same room since ya normally stay together anyways an' Glide will have Jetstorm's room"

"oh... okie dokie then"

**WHOO almost off the asteroid then a few more chapters and "The adventures of Glide story 1" will be complete (More Glide stories to come after I finish this one including: Glide and Blurr try to get back to the Elite guard, and Glide's adventures in the captivity of the cons)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

Glide was standing outside the XXXX bouncing on her pedes holding a box when Blurr zipped up skidding to a halt, Burr looked Glide up and down for a nano-click before speaking

"What-are-you-doing-Glide?" Blurr asked

"Waiting for Jazz to show me my room aboard the uh...the... uh what is this ship called?" Glide scrunched up her faceplate in thought

"The-ship-has-not-been-christened-yet-because-its-a-prototype,-we-took-it-on-our-mission-as-a-test-run" Blurr explained

"Well we gotta call it something for now... what about... protozone?"

Blurr shuttered his optics and just looked at Glide

"What? Just an idea it would help if I knew more about it..."

"Well-the-ship-itself-is-not-what-was-being-tested-persay-but-more-of-the-ships-controls-and-data-storage" Blurr paused trying to find an easy way to explain it

"Don't dumb it down for me I'm smarter than I look..." Glide deadpanned

Blurr tipped his helm to the side a bit and smirked "You-do-realize-I-am-an-intelligence-officer-correct?"

"Yea I know, why do you think I like to hang around you? For you good looks? Because to be honest that's just a bonus" Glide said that last part with a dismissive wave of her servo

Blurr Twitched a bit before glitching and hitting the ground in a temporary stasis and that is when Jazz sauntered up

"Wha' happened ta Blurr?" Jazz asked nudging said bot with the tip of his pedes

Glide looked from Blurr to Jazz as she responded with a questioning tone "I think I made him glitch..."

"Ah will jus' carry him ta his rood den, his es right next ta yours so it's not tha' big a deal" Jazz Picked Blurr up and carried him bridal style onto the ship then looked over his shoulder at Glide

"Well come on den"

"Oh right... coming" Glide scurried up the ramp onto the ship

**O_O**

As Glide entered her new room she felt something familiar

"Es sumthin' wrong?" Jazz questioned having walked in from putting Blurr in his room

"No just something about this room feels... familiar... and now in thinking about Jetstorm" Glide was thoroughly confused

"... ya are sumthin' special aren't ya?" Jazz asked shock splayed out over his faceplate

"What makes you say that? And you are just now realizing this?"

"Well ya jus keep surprisin' meh..." Jazz paused to look out in the hallway then looked back to Glide

"This was Jetstorm's room..." Jazz explained

Glides optics widened "OH! That explains it... I must be sensing the residual energy of his natural magnetic field"

Jazz's optics widened "Ya... ya can sense a bots aura?"

"yea it kinda goes along with the hovering thing... I think it may be more of a manipulation of fields around me..." Glides optics dimmed in thought "Or maybe it's just something else I can do..." Glide shrugged and set her box on the desk next to the door

"Anyway" Glide continued "I never got any more information about the ship so I can think of what to call it"

"Ah already got a name for tha ship" Jazz grinned

"Oh? What is it?" Glide asked

"Titan-Anic"

"Glide cycled her optics a few times

"Sounds a lot like Titanic..."

"OH! I like dat better" Jazz's visor brightened

Glide twitched "Why that name?" Glide asked through clenched denta

Jazz cocked his optic ridge at Glides tone

"Well tha Ship was designed wit' pieces of a schematic for a Titan class war vessel an' tha onboard computer uses Anic technology"

"Anic tech?" Glide asked curiosity overshadowing irritation

"Yea sumthin' ta do with complicated numbah patters an' stuff too advanced and borin' for meh"

"Oh... it's just..well..."

Out in the hall a dual Battle cry of 'GLOMP' was heard fallowed by a string of curses spoken so fast you couldn't figure out where the Frag ended and the Scrap started

**Ok I made a Titanic reference in here *hint hint***

***Anic**** is the reference for the experimental, high-performance, general-purpose dataflow programming language ****ANI**:

**ANI is used to provide automatic number announcement, an internal ****test**** facility for telephone maintenance workers (**_I'm applying it as a complicated response codes within a computer, the correct codes entered in the correct order will activate different parts of the ship such as the thrusters, weapons, locking mechanisms, the communication links, access to files in the computer terminal ect. but it will only be for remote control access so the ship can't be easily hacked and controlled, the controls on the ship are more password oriented..._**). The service, allows an installer to identify an individual line by using it to dial a special unpublished number in a range reserved for testing purposes (such as xxx-xxxx in much of North America).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Awwww... I haven't got reviews in 2 chapters (Plz review? It makes me feel better and motivates my writing I also like reading your reactions to my story) Hows the story so far? Cute? Adorable? Totally not worth it? Rofl u wouldn't be reading this if you didn't like it so scratch that last comment... er...string of words written... O.O WHAT DON'T SCRATCH YOU COMPUTER SCREENE IT'S JUST A METAPHOR! *is currently spazzing from eating yummy LAYS Wasabi Ginger chips***

Glide walked up to the doorway of her room and peeked out to see result of... the twins glomping Blurr, it appeared that Blurr was able to avoid Jetfire (who was currently faceplate first on the floor not moving) but not Jetstorm who had hold of the captured bot around the shoulders

"What-is-this?-a-hug?" Blurr asked after he got over the initial shock

"...no...it is being chokehold" Jetstorm replied shifting his grip to Blurr's neck

Blurr's intakes wheezed and Jetstorm loosened his grip a bit... and that slight loosening gave Blurr the upper hand who quickly bent forward lifting Jet storm's pedes off the floor then whipped sideways dislodging said bot from his neck then running down the hall laughing leaving an accomplished Jetstorm and a possibly unconscious Jetfire in the hall

During this commotion nether of the three bots noticed Glide as she pulled her helm back into the room and shut the door

Turning to say something to Jazz Glide suddenly realized... Jazz was not there anymore

~pft and he says I'm the sneaky one...~

~"well you have proven to be quite stealthy"~

Glide's optics slightly brightened and she jolted upright

~"Awww... you didn't squeek"~

~Greetings oh powerful and mighty BILL hast thow cometh to scare-ith the living daylights out of me for thine own amusement?~

~"..."~

~HAHAHA SPEACHLESS!... I WIN~

~"Yes, and now I can smell you ego across the galaxy... you may need to go through the wash racks a few times, it's a bit overpowering"~

~low blow mech...low blow~

~"Actually I believe that would be considered a 'burn' a trip through the wash racks will also help with that"~

~"..."~

~"And I quote...I WIN"~

~Cheeky mind ninja and your epic trolling...~

~"oh how I enjoy bothering you, but it appears you have something to attend to, until next time ta-ta"~

~I will never get used to that...wait what do I have that I need to...~

Glide's line of thought was halted as she caught movement out of the corner of her optic

~Ok where in where universe did your mission take you to allow something like that to get onto the ship...~

Glides optics widened and started to sparkle as just what she was looking at worked its way into her processor

**O_O**

Blurr skidded to a halt in the command center of the ship and sat at his communications terminal as Jazz was making last minute checks on the systems before giving Ironhide the thumbs up for take off

Having already said their goodbyes to the mechs at the safezone so the take off wouldn't catch too much attention they lifted off

As they set the coordinates for the auto-pilot a loud high pitched sound echoed through the halls

Jazz opened the door just as Glide ran by yelling

"WAIT COME BACK I WANT TO CUDDLE YOUR CUTENESS TO OBLIVION!"

"What-is-she-chasing?" Blurr asked zipping up next to jazz staring down the hall

"Ah have no idea but es cute an fast...what da ya think it es Jetstorm?" Jazz asked

"Jetstorm-is-not-GAHHHH" Blurrs sentence was cut off by Jetstorm Tackling him...again

"HAHA" Jetstorm sat on Blurr who was now laying on the floor "It is being thing I was saying about when we be leaving from mission Jazz sir"

Blurr looked up and cycled his optics "I-do-not-remember-you-reporting-such-a-thing-and-i-have-not-caught-anything-on-the-security-cameras..."

"Ah don' rememba you sayin' anything bout somethin' like this..." Jazz agreed

"I was telling you of little thing running around and scaring brother" Jetstorm clarified

"Oh... could-you-please-get-off-me-now?" Blurr attempted to move but only managed to flail about without accomplishing much

"Hmmmm Okie dokie but only if you be taking me to shopping area at place we are meeting Ultra Magnus sir" Jetstom compromised (more like demanded)

Blurr stopped flailing and turned as much as he could to look at Jetstorm "Why-do-you-want-to-do-that?"

"I was talking with Glide and she say she never had energon goodie so I am wanting to be getting her some" Jetstorm explained

Blurr shifted a bit"What-if-I-had-energon-goodies-to-give-her?"

Jetstorm thought for a moment "That would work too"

Jetstorm Let Blurr up

"I-didn't-say-I-had-some-I-said-what-if..." Blurr deadpanned

"I am knowing you have goodies..." Jetstorm huffed "I am having split spark not half processor..."

"... you-saw-me-get-them-didn't-you?" Blurr asked

"Yep" Jetstorm grinned

Blurr vented as he got up "I was planning on giving a box to her for her creation date tomorrow..." Blurr mumbled

**O.O ooooo how does Blurr know Glide's creation date? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**

**Also I bet most of you thought the ship was going to crash in this chapter didn't you? NOT YET HAHAHAHA... key word 'yet'**

**What is Glide chasing? Where did it come from? Why is it adorable? What is Glides obsession with anything fast or shiny?... so many questions... also LAYS Bacon Mac N' Cheese chips are good but not as good as the Wasabi Ginger X-D**

**Until next time *Takes a bow***


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been working for a week strait... eh at least I get to go to a comic-con in about 2 weeks YAY, Energon goodies for all who reviewed *pulls string on mini cannon that shoots out bags of goodies* I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Everyone loves my Mind Ninja Primus X-D FYI the Cappuccino flavored lays taste like french-fries dipped in watered down Cappuccino, not bad but not exactly amazing**

**Oh also *throws another bag of goodies at Shadow Kat* good guess but cyber-cats are a bit overdone in terms of animal formers... and so are cyber-wolfs... I wanted to do something out of the ordinary sooo BUNNEH!**

**HI GLIDE!**

"SQUEEEE YOU'R AN ADORABLE PETRO-BUNNY!" Glide squeaked as it clicked in her processor then... the petro-bunny ran down the hall and Glide took off after it

"WAIT COME BACK I WANT TO CUDDLE YOUR CUTENESS TO OBLIVION!"

She ran past the command deck and saw Jazz out of the corner of her optic looking as confused as ever

As Glide rounded the corner *pause* the hallway was empty... no sign of the bunny at all

One thought crossed her processor ~that's one tricky rabbit...~

All of a sudden a loud shriek echoed down the hallway fallowed by a panicking Jetfire running towards her

Acting on impulse glide magnetized her pedes to the floor and attempted to put up a shield only to accidently lock onto Jetfire's energy field and unintentionaly suspend him in the air effectively stopping his blind charge down the hallway

Jetfire onlined his optics to see glide looking shocked standing in a cyber-ninja pose he had seen Jazz do during one of his training routines looking at himself he realized what the was so shocked about

"Why am I floating in air? And since when do you know Cyber-ninja stuff?"

"I think I'm making you float... and Cyber-ninja? What are you talking about? And why were you running?" Glide was thoroughly confused

"You be standing like Jazz sir when doing cyber-ninja training stuff, and... I was startled by little running thing..." Jetfire explained the last part in a slight whisper embarrassed he humiliated himself in front of his femme friend

"Oh, and was the little running thing a dull silver and running really fast?" Glide asked hopeful to find the adorable little data-former*

"Yes" Jetfire replied "It ran past me while I was in rec room looking for brother"

All of a sudden Jetfire was hitting the floor watching Glide sprint down the hallway

"...Why is it I am always being on floor?" Jetfire asked himself

**O_O**

"Mech how in da universe do ya know Glide's creation date?" Jazz

"Well-I-was-skimming-through-the-information-in-a-datadrive-i-found-durring-our-mission-and-realized-it-was-data-from-the-Crystal-City,-curios-i-decided-to-see-what-all-was-stored-on-it-turns-out-it-was-from-the-admistry-of-science-building-more-spacificly-a-list-for-the-head-of-the-adminisrty,-who-just-so-happened-to-be*shudder* Shockwave *flinch*,-the-list-was-of-potential-canidates-to-become-his-assitant-and-Glide-was-one-of-them-and-it-had-all-of-her-basic-information-on-it"

"And with that information being her creation date?" Jetstorm asked

"Exactly" Blur stated

"Now da' question is what was it doin' at tha' lab we were investigatin'?" Jazz pondered out loud

O_O

Sentinel had just entered the rec room to get his energon when something crashed into him making him stumble forward catching his balance he straitened and turned to yell when he saw an adorable femme sitting on the floor looking dazed

Anger forgotten sentinel spoke

"Hello there and who might you be?" he asked

The femme snapped out of her daze and looked up at him cycling her optics a few times she answered

"Hello, I am Glide you are Sentinel Prime I presume?"

**First actual run in (haha I made a punny) with sentinel interesting**

**And yes the bunny will be significant later**

**The story may also be like 4 chapters longer than I intended :-S**

***Ok I had no idea what to call the cyber-bunny but its alt form (to be revealed later) deals with information NOT A CASSETICON!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long update wait... wow days are flying by so fast it's defiantly almost Fall anywhos here is a long chapter X-D (because I'm super sorry about the wait)**

Glide cycled her optics and looked up to see she had run into... Sentinel Prime... ~Scrap...~

Sentinel turned scowling

~ok what to do when you anger a mech who's ego is bigger than his chin...~

His scowl was replaced by a smirk, looking her up and down he spoke

"Hello there and who might you be?" he asked

~Whoa total 180 there buddy~ Glide cycled her optics in confusion a few times before stood to answer

"Hello, I am Glide you are Sentinel Prime I presume?"

"Yes I am, but you cutie can call me Sentinel" Sentinel winked ~oh ok ummm no *mental shudder*~

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I was in a rush and" Sentinel cut Glide off mid apology

"No no none of that Sir business from you sweetspark and I wouldn't mind bumping into you more often"

~grrr *mental shudder* this is going nowhere I want it to go, technically I bumped into you dumb-aft, and no defiantly no... note to self AVOID SENTINEL~

"I'm sorry Sir but protocol requires civilians, like myself, to respect the chain of command, and I am terribly sorry for running into you... literally... I was just tryin to find" Sentinel cut Glide off yet again

"Your datapad? I noticed it on the floor under the table over in the corner, it's not one of our issued ones so I figured it had to be a personal one, here you go" Sentinel handed the datapad over to Glide "Now if you excuse me I have work to do I'll see you around cutie" with a wave and a wink he was gone

~that was the worst... 4 cycles ...of my life~

~"...you were shot at and nearly offlined in a turret field..."~

~hmmmmm nope still the worse 4 cycles of my life *twitch* I'm going to go lock myself in my room... after I find who this data-pad belongs to...~

~"It belongs to you my oh so crazy source of amusement"~

~ok first off your smugness in that sentence is so overpowering all my senses flinched second I'm NOT crazy... I'm insane if you are going to poke fun at me do it correctly...and primus is not listening anymore... go figure~

Glide turned around and walked out of the rec room as she was rounding the hall corner the onboard speaker system Blared to life

**CLIFFHANGER yea short but I have an explanation for that considering this chapter was over 1000 words originally, ok so I decided to cut out all the needless day to day stuff and just go straight for the finale of this story for next chapter (you know what leaves you wanting to read the sequel(s)) but if you readers want the funny rambling mischief that is Glide and Jazz just say so X-D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Picking up exactly at the end of last chapter**

ALERT ALERT code: 404 intuder

ALERT ALERT

ALERT ALERT code: 404 intuder

ALERT ALERT

ALERT ALERT code: 404 intuder

Glide looked up to the ventilation shaft and commed Jazz

::You are laying on the newly installed sensors in the ventilation shafts::

The alarm stopped and cursing could be heard from inside the vents then her comm buzzed

:: Femme how did ya know ah was tha one in tha vents?::

::I can sense your mischief from all the way on the other side of the ship, I suggest using the vent in cargo bay 2 just below the room you are in to get out, its one of the few that do not have the sensors installed::

::An how do ya know that?::

::pft seriously? I'm one of two femmes on a ship filled with mechs, I need places to hide and ways to get around undetected...::

:: Ah honestly did not expect tha' from ya...::

::I'm full of surprises::

::Kay then, I'll see ya later in tha rec room... as soon as ah get out of da vents...::

::How did you manage to fit in the vents anyway?::

::...um...let's not discuss tha' kay?::

The com line went silent as Glide subspaced the datapad and headed to her room to power down for a good couple of jours ~chasing that cyber-bunny tipped my energy reserves into the yellow zone ill refuel tomorrow I need to rest~

**Ok so I decided just to post the entertaining Jazz and Glide interaction what do you think? end of this coming up soon (ends at the shuttle accident because what happens after is a whole new adventure)**


	20. Last chapter?

**Last chapter? I probably could add another chapter as to how this happened... but I think a sequel could cover that X-D (FYI for all you TFA Prowl fans *me included* In one of the sequel Prowl is gone *NOOOOOO* but Glide will meet him *YAY*)**

Blurr was speeding down the halls of the ship in search of Glide skidding to a halt next to Jazz

"I-can-not-find-Glide-anywhere,-this-ship-is-only-so-big-where-can-she-be?" Blurr was growling in frustration

"Did ya check tha vents?" Jazz asked

Blurr paused "why-would-she-be-in-the-vents?"

Jazz gave Blurr a deadpan look "Ya lookin' for her right?"

Blurr just shook his head disregarding the conversation then commed Glide

::Hey-Glide-where-are-you?::

::Hiding...::

::I-realize-that-but-where-are-you-hiding?::

::In the vents, where else would I hide?::

Blurr did a quick side glance at Jazz who smirked

::...How-did-you-get-in-the-vents?::

::...ask Jazz::

"Jazz?"

"...uh...ah am not explainin' tha'" with that Jazz turned and walked away

::He-refused-to-tell-me...::

::Well I'm not explaining it...::

::That-is-the-same-thing-he-said... anyway-I-have-something-for-you::

::... you have something for me? For what reason?::

::...You-do-not-know-what-today-is?::

**CUE MIND-NINJA ATTACK**

~"It is your creation day my adorable and entertaining friend"~

A loud shriek echoed through the Titan-anic and Blurr jumped

::I'm ok...::

::What happened?::

::I... went insane?::

::...::

::What?:: Glide became worried at the lack of a response

The cover to the vent Glide was hiding in was suddenly gone and Blurr was looking at her with a deadpan expression

"What-are-you-really-doing-in-the-vents?" Blurr asked

"... well I am hiding but umm... my datapad ran away... into the vents... and I chased it..."

"...really?...that-is-what-your-going-with?" Blurr sounded agitated but really he felt a bit hurt that Glide would lie to him he dimmed his optics and looked away

Glide shimmied out of the vent and fell faceplate first on the floor

"Whoops-sorry-glide-I-was-not-paying-attention-if-I-had-noticed-you-were-trying-to-get-out-I-would-have-helped-you...are-you-alright?" Blurrs tone now sounded worried

"Blurr..." Glide grumbled into the floor

"Yea?-Do-you-need-help?-Do-I-need-to-get-RedAlert?-Do-you" Glide cut Blurrs ramble off

"BLURR!... I hit... my head... I'm fine" Glide was now sitting cross-pedes under the open vent

Glide continued "Besides I'm not kidding before my recharge cycle I got a datapad and when I onlined I took it out and it jumped out of my servos tuned into a cyber-rabbit and jumped into the vent I have been chasing it for half a joor"

Blurr tilted his helm still not fully believing what he was hearing and also scolding himself for thinking Glide would lie to him... no matter how insane what she said is

Just as glide was about to speak again a silver and blue datapad fell from the vent and hit her on top of the helm before falling into her lap

Glide squealed "YAY" and quickly shoved it into her subspace "Ok now that I have my datapad back what is it you needed?.. oh yea you were saying something about what today is...ok give me a hint"

Blurr cycled his optics a few time before shaking his helm and pulling out a box when suddenly

ALERT ALERT: SYTEM MALFUNCTION

CENTRAL ENGINE CORE MELDOWN IN 10 CLICKS

ALERT ALERT: SYTEM MALFUNCTION

CENTRAL ENGINE CORE MELDOWN IN 10 CLICKS

Blurr could see Glide flailing about and could practically feel the vulgar words coming out of her mouth but he couldn't hear them over the alarms and speaker system

Acting quickly Blurr grabbed Glide and rushed to the docking station just as he rounded the corner the ship started to split in two cutting off all routs to the escape shuttles their next best chance was the stasis pods

Rushing into the Room Blurr noted most of the pods had fallen over and they could only get to one luckily it was big enough for both of them to fit

Once safly inside the pod the alarms sound was blocked out and Blurr was finaly able to hear Glide... completely freaking out

"IHAVENEVERBEENINASTASISPODBEFOREarnthtesethingsonlybuiltforone?WHATISHAPPENING?ompompompompthisisbadsoooooobad"

Blurr grabbed Glides shoulder plates and shook her gently to get her attention

"Calm down" Blur spoke softly and slowly "we are going to be fine, this pod was built to hold Ultra Magnus, Sentinel and Jazz, the twins and Red Alert, or Ironhide and me"

Glide was shocked into listening not only by the fact that Blurr was talking to her (she ALWAYS listens to what Blurr has to say) but the fact he was speaking slowly and softly and his tone was so perfect she couldn't help but calm down

Noticing Glide had calmed down he guided her to a corner of the pod and hooked her up to the support systems "Just relax and go into stasis the pod will keep us regulated and online us when we are rescued... or until it cannot support us anymore and will bring us online and alert us of our situation"

"Pft Jazz just HAD to call it the Titan-Anic... just as bad as calling it The Earnspark explorer... or That thing that is most likely to malfunction and cause a huge disaster" Glide deadpanned that last statement and Blurr chuckled

"Now being in stasis is like recharging just without the memory flux" Blurr explained as Glides systems started to power down "see you when we online" Blurr whispered and just before her systems went completely into stasis she felt a soft tingle on her lips and heard Blurr whisper "Happy Creation day"

**Is it bad I like this ending? Anyway this is the last chapter for this part of Glides adventure (unless you want to know what happened to the others during this whole fiasco **_**they survived don't worry**_**)**

**Up next for glide:**

**Stasis Mindscape (little drabbles about Glide primus and some unexpected visitors during her time in stasis)**

**Earth: Finding your way (Glide and Blurr trying to the others)**


	21. Final chapter: For real this time

**Ok first off I will be working on my other story Double up on thunder next (**I kinda sorta abandoned it when Glide decided to run away from me and get into tons of mischief...**) BUT I will be doing Glides Mindscape story it will be like short funny little oneshots that somehow lead into each other (**yes they will need to be read if you want to understand what the frag is going on in Glide Earth: Finding your way and also when Blurr and Glide finally meet back up with the others _(it may seem like I'm giving stuff away but face it: how I go about doing it will surprise you and probably leave you laughing clutching your side on the floor...)_)** The oneshots don't necasairly have to happen in order because just like with humans when asleep (in stasis or in recharge) Time does not exist... and neither do the laws of physics**

**Now picking up with Jazz after he walked away from Blurr:**

Jazz continued down the hall to the rec-room where the other bots were setting up a party for Glide

Ever since they found out about Glide's creation day they started planning the party, it helped to get their mind off the fact the Decepticons were back and on the attack

Jetstorm was hanging decorations of streamers up while Jetfire was attempting to recreate what looked to be a replica of the creationday crown used in schools across Cybertron

RedAlert was even in on it she was making energon goodies (although they were the plain kind and not the sweet kind Blurr was giving to Glide)

Everyone in the room Jumped when a shriek echoed through the Titan-anic fallowed by a much higher pitched muffled shriek and a thud... then Sentinel walked in rubbing his faceplate and then looked at the energon smeared on his servo disapprovingly

Jazz peeked out into the hall and noticed an energon smear at the center of a Sentinel head shaped indent in the wall He was about to comment when:

The ship's Speakers broadcasted an alert

ALERT ALERT: SYTEM MALFUNCTION

CENTRAL ENGINE CORE MELDOWN IN 10 CLICKS

ALERT ALERT: SYTEM MALFUNCTION

CENTRAL ENGINE CORE MELDOWN IN 10 CLICKS

Everyone rushed grabbling whatever was within reach and ran towards the escape shuttle

Jazz was half way up the ramp when he spotted Blurr carrying a frightened Glide... Just before a large portion of the ship collapsed blocking him from seeing them

"SCRAP Glide and Blurr can't make it to tha' ship" Jazz went to run back down the ramp but a servo grabbed his shoulder, Ironhide hauled him onboard and shut the hatch as Sentinel Navigated the ship out of the bay and away from the Titan-anic as it imploded then exploded

Jazz's Com buzzed to life and the statistics of the Titan-anic ran across his vision before the line went dead

**Why do I have the feeling that when I first made the Titan-anic reference everyone thought I was going to do a scene with Glide standing at the head of the ship servos spread out while Blur was holding her hips to keep her from falling?(I'M NOT THAT CORNY!) anyway a surprize party was planned for Glide *YAY*but she didn't get to see it because the ship exploaded *NOOO!* and Jazz things Glide and Blurr are gone *le gasp* (obviously they are not and I kind of wanted to break the 4****th**** wall with jazz and have him yell at me for killing a main character... but I didn't ROFL) Also I'm going to do the Transformers Hangover story (basically PG-13 besides swearing and insinuating they got high and drunk a bit of gore too but...)**


End file.
